Coincidence, I think not!
by LolittaDeath
Summary: Set after breaking dawn. The cullens have new family members. Lots of pranks, love and laughing. Story is better then the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, if you have read my story "A Dream Come True" you would know that I stopped that one because I had a better idea. I won't be continuing "A Dream Come True" but "A Wacky High School" will still be going on. I f you have not checked it then please do after you have read this story. Also I have a co-writer for this story and her name is 2cool4school. Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or any of the characters except Aylin and Nia. We also own the story plot line. (This disclaimer is for the whole story)**

**AylinPOV**

__Nia and I were running. We wanted a new place to live, just like nomads. But we didn't want to be nomads anymore; we wanted to belong to a coven. Just as we were half across a town called Forks Nia stopped.

"I smell vampires" she said. She had a very good sense of smell, me on the other hand; I was able to fit in with humans better. Not by looks of course but by characteristic. See I know what humans are like. I know how will they act or talk. It's not a power. Just something I'm good at.

"Well, should we check them out? What if they are enemies?" I said.

"Aylin we came out here to find a family and if we don't take risks we will never find them." She said. She won.

"Fine, but be alerted. And as soon as we come near them use your power." She nodded. Nia had the power of sensing if people were good or bad.

We ran for a few minutes. Then I stopped."Well Nia what are they? Good or Bad?" I didn't want anything happening to us.

"Good" she said. In a few minutes we arrived in the front porch. Nia raised her hand and knocked.

A pixie like girl opened the door. She had jet black hair that pointed in all different directions.

"Hi I'm Alice. We had been expecting you."

_How has she been expecting us? _I thought. Nia and I were with each other since I could remember her. She was my friend even when I was human. Then we were still friends when we became vampires. We also had a blood bond.

_I have no idea._ Nia thought.

"Well if you're wondering how I knew you were coming then let me answer that question for you I see the future. That is my gift."

_Cool gift! I could make millions if I had it. _Nia thought. I gave her a glare. Can't she keep some thoughts to herself?

"Hi Alice nice to meet you." I said and Nia smiled.

"This is Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jacob, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie and Carlisle. K.C is upstairs he is the newest addition to our family. We have Seth as a part of our family too."

"Nice to meet you all. We were around trying to find a family. See we are nomads but we don't want to be nomads. So we were looking for a family. Can we crash here for a few days?" Nia asked.

"Actually you are welcome to stay here for as long as you like, forever if you please." Carlisle spoke up. He must be the "father" of everyone, except Esme because she looked like his wife.

_Yay! That is_ _awesome. _Nia thought. I shot her another glare. She kept on yelling in my head.

"Thank you that will be great." I said. Wow these people are generous.

_Oh hot damn this is my jam. Gonna party till the am. Yall don't understand it make me put my hands in the ayer-_

"SHUT UP! Get out of my head if you're going to sing that song." I was angry. Then I noticed I was being levitated. Nia has the power to move thing with her mind. I crossed my arms and looked at her. Then I was on the couch. I have the power to move to places. It's like one second I'm there and the other second I'm on the couch.

"Wow you both awesome have powers!" Emmet's voice boomed."And just out of curiosity what song was she singing in her mind?"

"Emmet!" Alice said.

"No it's ok, she was singing "In the Ayer" that song just irritates me and she knows it. She likes to annoy me."

Nia came up to me and started to sing again. I froze her. One of my powers comes in handy. Then I unfroze her. At least she stopped singing but she had an evil grin, Oh god she is going to get me back.

"Stop singing or I will transport you to Antarctica and leave you there." I said. She didn't get the grin of her face.

"Wow your powers are cool. And don't worry we understand you we have Emmet who irritates us." Alice said with a glare at Emmet.

"Hey little sis how can you say that about me?" Emmet said, but of course with sarcasm.

"High five Emmet" Nia yelled out. They high fived.

"We are going to great buds together." Emmet said. And they left. Rosalie looked at him with an open mouth.

"Well I see all of you are paired." I said.

"Well actually K.C and Seth don't have anybody. But Seth is werewolf so he has to imprint." Jacob said. I nodded. I knew about werewolfs and that would explain

"Girls please show Aylin her room." Esme said. "And Nia too when you see her."

Rosalie, Bella, Nessie and Alice rose up from their chairs and I followed them. We went up the chairs.

"You're going to love your room Aylin."

"You had a vision didn't you Alice?" I asked. She nodded. I knew thing are going to be really wacky with all of us living under the same roof.

**NiaPOV**

Emmet and I bonded right away. We started listening to muse and just started dancing busting out moves then I froze.

"Sit down my friend this is important." I said.

"What happened?" Emmet asked he looked confused.

"Well we have to get Aylin back for what she did to me."I said with an evil grin. I had crazy images going through my head. Good thing Aylin wasn't close to me. She would found out about my plan.

Then Alice, Bella, Aylin, Nessie, Rosalie came in. Aylin gave me a stern look. She is such a party pooper. But one of has to be the responsible. Even though I'm 18 and she is 17.

"Nia come, let's go to your room." Alice said, jumping up and down. Man she was over excited.

I followed them. We went across a hall that ended with two doors.

"Well these are your room's chose which one you want though Alice decorated the rooms according to your tastes. She saw your reactions. Nia your room is on the left and Aylin your room is on the right." Bella said. Wow how cool is it to have your personal psychic.

I went into my room. It was awesome. It had blue walls and blue furniture. It had a stereo system and blue beanbag chairs. It had a plasma screen TV. Plus it had a king size bed. It looked like it was taken out of a catalog.

My closet was filled up with cool clothes but I didn't want to change, I liked my clothes. I had old navy dark blue skinny jeans, and American eagle shirt and an Abercrombie sweater. I had black hair that went up to my waist. I had honey colored eyes. I had dark skin but it was pale just like any others vampires. I had killer curves.

I went to downstairs and outside I wanted to see the forest.

**AylinPOV**

When I went inside my room I was mesmerized. It was wonderful. It was me. The walls were pink and my furniture was pink, purple and white. I had white and pink fluffy chairs. The bed was modern style and purple. It was my dream room.

Of course Alice had seen what my style was and got me some clothes. I was tired of my jeans and decided to change my clothes. I wore a silk pink tank top. A mini jeans skirt with a little pit of golden thread on it. And under that I had black leggings and blue high heels. I looked hot. My outfit hugged my curves. I put on makeup and got out of my room.

I had dirty blond hair with blond highlights that went bellow my waist. I had honey colored eyes just like any vegetarian vampire.

When I got to the top of the staircase, I was about to take a step when I heard somebody behind me I turned too quickly and my heel caught on the carpet and I was falling.

When I closed my eyes I noticed I didn't fall. I also noticed I had arms around my waist and I was looking downward. Then I heard a voice.

"I have never seen a vampire fall." His voice had a chuckle to it.

**NiaPOV**

When I went outside I noticed how beautiful the Cullen's house looked. It was a white 2 story house. But it was big.

I went to the river I heard earlier. It was beautiful and sparkling. I heard birds from far away. I also heard Emmet listing to his cd player. He was listening to Fergie. I was so totally going to get Aylin back for freezing me.

Then I heard leaves crunching. I turned around and found a wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

NiaPOV

I jumped back when I saw the wolf. What was it doing here? Then I remember that there were werewolves in the family. He must be Seth. Because Jacob was upstairs with Nessie.

The wolf ran behind a bush, and I thought that he was scared of me or a repulsed.

Before I could understand anything he came back, but as a boy. Man was he cute. He came up to me.

"Hey my name is Seth." He shook my hand. I never fell for anybody this fast. But he was perfect for me.

"Hey I'm Nia we moved in with the Cullen a while ago." I wonder what he thinks of me.

"Want to go inside?" he said. I nodded. I would do anything with him.

We went inside and sat on the couch where Emmet and Rosalie were watching TV. I doubt that actually kept their attention.

Then I heard Aylin come down stairs. Behind her was a guy with blond hair and a smirk on his face. Aylin came down with a frown that looked like someone irritated her. She only had that face when I annoyed her.

So far I haven't seen her since I saw my room. I wondered what was going on.

I wondered what was going on. I was about to ask when she gave me a look that said "don't ask".

When she sat down the guy was walking toward her but she froze him and then teleported him to the kitchen. Geez what was up with her? She only acted like that to me.

The guy came out.

"Why did you do that to me?" the guy said. He was really confused.

"Cuz I felt like it, I was fun and you were annoying me. Do you need any more reasons?" Man she was pissed off. I bet this guy was K.C. I wondered what happened between these two.

"So what have you been doing Nia? I see you have met Seth." Emmet said without removing his eyes from the football game.

"Well I went outside and that is when I met Seth." I said.

"Let's go Emmet." Rosalie said. I wasn't blaming her if it wasn't for Seth I would run out of here.

Then Jasper came in.

"Ok you guys please get your selves a room I am getting romantic vibes off of all of you exceptEmmet who is paying attention to the football game too much." He said that and ran off.

OMFG!!!!! Seth likes me? Yeah!!!!!! How better can this day get. But wait he might leave me when he imprints. I looked over at Seth who was blushing. He looked so cute. I never want to let him go.

"What did he mean by that?" Seth asked. Then I remembered that he knew about my feeling. If I cold blush then I would look like a tomato.

"Ummm you know umm……" I trailed of ma I was embarrassed.

``Then I heard someone chuckle and I knew it was Edward.

"How does Edward know everything?" I asked I was seriously confused.

"Oh because he is an annoying mind reader." Rosalie answered. Oh now I know what's going on.

"Umm Nia can I talk to you for a second outside?" Seth asked.

"Sure" I mumbled. I wondered what he was going to say to me. We walked away. Soon enough we were far away enough so no one heard us.

"Nia I umm kind of….." he began.

"Just spit it out Seth." I said. I wanted to hear what he was going to say.

"Ikindofimprintedonyou."He said really fast and quite.(I kind of imprinted on you.)

But me being a vampire I heard everything he said. Was he kidding.

"Umm I don't know what to say." I seriously didn't.

"Well about you tell me how you feel about me." He smiled.

"Well I think I kind of like you" I said with a smile also.

"Well then we might be able to work this out." he said. Does he actually mean that?

"Wow Seth I never knew this could happen when I met you." I was being truly honest with him.

"Let's go back everyone is probably worried about us." He gestured to me with his hand and took it. We ran all the way back.

When we got back I went upstairs when I go attacked by the girls. Alice started jumping up and down. I looked at them quizzically.

"Tell us what happened. Every single detail. We have waited for a long time for Seth to imprint on somebody and he finally imprints on you. We want to know what happened." Nessie said. She was jumping up too.

"Well let's go to my room." I said.

"Ooh Nia finally found someone and he is cute." Aylin said nudging me, she was never going to let this go.

"Well don't you remember _Daniel._ You were with him." I said. Her eyes flashed with anger. Oops I forgot she usually had a bad temper when anyone mentions him. Well no one can forget what that bastard did to her.

"I'm sorry I forgot." I said quietly even vampire ears had trouble hearing what I said

"No it's ok, today we here about your relationship." Aylin said. I guess she wanted to forget about him. Sure I would play along.

"Come on guys we want to hear everything. Rosalie called out to us. Though I bet she didn't really care about Seth. Maybe she liked him more than Jacob because those to fight all the time.

We spent the whole night talking about what happened, our guys though Aylin didn't talk much about it because she thought she didn't have a guy yeah right. We also talking about school Carlisle signed us up because we had to keep up our act. I didn't really want to start school but then I heard that Seth was coming along so I said yes.

At about 4 am Carlisle and Esme called us down.

"Since we will start out school the day after tomorrow I have made the family arrangements. Jacob and Nessie won't be going to school with you guys." Carlisle said.

"Aww come on Nessie it won't be fun without you." Emmet yelled. Why did he always have to loud? Well anyway I look forward for pranking people with him. I already made my plan on my revenge on Aylin.

"Great we finally got rid of that mutt and the other one isn't so bad." Rosalie muttered but she knew everyone could here.

"Well anyway Rosalie, Jasper, Bella and Nia are the Hales but you aren't related except Rosalie and Jasper. Alice, Aylin, Edward and Emmet are the Cullens. And Seth and K.C are like always the newest addition to our family. They are long distant cousins.

"Well I have got to go shopping and buy everyone clothes but this time no one come but Rosalie so it will be a surprise what I will pick for you. Aylin I know you like makeovers and stuff so you will be our new Barbie doll." Alice said jumping up to go with Rosalie behind her.

"Thank god I am your slave thank you for saving me from them." Bella said she must really not like that stuff.


End file.
